


Woolywitch's Short shorts

by Woolywitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Coming Out, Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resets, Sad Sans, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, chapter 3 is sad sorry, just... so gay, papyrus is a good brother in this one, platonic Cherryberry, sans is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/pseuds/Woolywitch
Summary: Just some shorts I am doing for fun! :P





	1. Not as bad as he ould have been

**Author's Note:**

> In which Papyrus is not as big of a jerk as he could have been.
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Sans comes out to his brother.
> 
> OR
> 
> Needs more Sansby

 

The skeleton brothers home was one of the most secure places in Snowdin. They made sure of it with lock's, traps, anything and everything they could think of. It was a place Sans could nap without the worry of being dusted. A place where Papyrus could watch stupid sitcoms without judgement. A place they could joke around and be themselves.

****

It was home, more than anything else.

****

The two sat across from each other Sans looking guilty and Papyrus looking annoyed. The only sound, for the moment, was Papyrus' fingers making a tapping noise as they danced across the kitten table in a physical manifestation of his annoyance.

****

"Well?" Papyrus spoke up after his brother refused to speak.

****

Sans flinched, he had been the one to call this family meeting and then sit there like an idiot. How was he supposed to bring this up though? How should he start. The courage he had been building up to see him through this moment was quickly failing him. How was he suppose to tell his brother that he was...

****

He is....

****

"I'm gay."

****

Not wanting to see the disappointment in his brother face Sans kept his eye-light glued to the tabletop.

****

After they had been locked underground the monster population had been dwindling. In order to combat this the king had banned any relationships that could not result in a child. That included relationships and marriages between monsters of the same sex. Many years later the problem had been mostly solved, even with a high mortality rate, but the rule had turned into a taboo that people generally upheld. To be gay was to ridiculed, laughed at, hated by your family.

****

Sans didn't want Papyrus to hate him but Sans knew he couldn't hide anymore. This could be the last time he talked with his brother civilly. Hell he could be kicked out at any moment....

****

"What is his name?" Papyrus asked voice neutral giving nothing away. When Sans looked up he saw his brother had that guarded look he often had when thinking very hard.

****

"What...?"

****

“His name Sans. If you are telling me this it is because you have someone in mind. Who is it?"

****

Sans face went red with magic but he managed to stutter out the name regardless.

****

"G-g-grillby."

****

"I see..." Papyrus replied tapping his fingers on the table in a more rhythmic pattern then before.

****

"Although I do not approve of his choice of food I must admit he is well off, a steady income, a business of his own, I hear he is also quite capable in a fight. I guess I approve, congratulations brother."

****

"W-wait!" Sans said flabbergasted.

****

"What is it." Papyrus responded in his nitrous clipped tone.

****

"That's it? Aren't you mad?"

****

"Do you want me to be?"

****

That made Sans stop. Papyrus' reaction wasn't what he had expected, but he should be happy. Right? He had this whole speech ready in his head though. Ready to tell his brother off. Grillby had even prepared a place for him to crash after the fallout.

****

"....no I just... thought you'd be mad.  Because... I don't know! I thought that having a gay brother would ruin your precious reputation! I thought you would pick your position over me. I thought..."

****

Sans didn't realize he was on the verge of a panic attack until his brother put a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Sans, brother, I am not mad. I am not disappointed. Take a deep breath."

****

When Papyrus had helped Sans even out his breathing he moved the two of them to couch. Sans still wasn't looking at him but he refused to let go of Papyrus' arm Clutching it to his chest like a lifeline.

****

"Have you told Grillby how you feel yet?"

****

Sans nodded his head "ya we're kind of a thing. I wanted to tell you before we go public."

****

"I will support you in anything you wish to pursue, you know that. And do not think that you can ruin my reputation by something so small as you having a boyfriend! I am one of the most feared and powerful monsters in the Underground! With both me and Grillby on your side you will be even safer than before!"

****

Sans couldn't help the warm feeling spreading in his chest, his bro was so cool.

****

* * * * *

****

"Heya hot stuff." Sans said walking into Grillbys restraint well after closing. The purple flame was sitting on the chair he had purposely not put away. The wait had been nerve racking but Sans seemed to be in a good mood.

****

_ I assume things went well _  the flame signed.

****

"Yup." Sans said walking over and gently tapping his forehead against the flame monsters " got his blessing and everything."

****

_ I am glad _

****

"Hey, Grillz..."

****

_ Yes?  _ Grillby had known Sans long enough to feel the pun in the air before it was spoken.

****

"If you're my boyfriend would that make you a  _ flaming gay _ ?"

****

Grillby abruptly stood up and walked away.

****

"Wait! Grillby!  _ Light off my life _ !"

****

_ Is it too late to early to get a divorce?  _ Grillby asked not hiding his amusement very well.

****

Sans only smiled, the smile that made Grillby melt, maybe this could work. Maybe they could find some happiness in this hellhole. It would be hard, there would be tears, but it would most certainly be worth it in the end.

****

Love always was.


	2. Resets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen it the world reset when Red (UF Sans) was living in the underswap universe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos my first short got! It means a lot to me! ^u^ Anyways if you guys have any ideas, comments criticisms throw them my way!

[Reset 1] 

****

The first time it had happened Red was devastated. 

****

He had spent a whole year recovering in this sugar sweet twilight zone of a world. Only to wake up one day to find that he was right back where he had started. Face down in the snow with blood seeping out of the wound on his head. 

****

The first time he had ended up here Sans, or rather Red, had tried to stumble into town. He had made it one of the outlying sentry stations before collapsing and being found by this world's version of Papyrus. 

****

Now he couldn’t muster the energy or will to move.

****

What was the point?

****

No one would remember him, all the friends he made, all the progress he’d made, it was all gone. So Red decided right then and there that freezing to death in the snow was the best option. It was all going to reset anyways right?

****

So Red let himself fall back to sleep.

****

The next time he woke up he way lying in a bed.The bright blue comforter covered in stars told him just whos bed it was. Feeling jipped Red chose to just lay there glaring at the ceiling. He didn’t have to put up with this shit. He was a full grown monster and if he wanted to freeze to death in the snow… Well then he should be allowed to! 

****

When the resident Sans came into the room carrying the first aid kit Red refused to look at him. The other Sans , or blue as he had nicknamed him, just sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a sad sigh. 

****

“That’s a really bad head wound you have there.” Blue ,no Sans his name is Sans no nickname for another 3 months, said in an unusually subdued tone. Reds one working eye light darted over to see Sans holding up some bandages, he had a tentative smile on his face as he asked if he could wrap up Reds cracked skull. 

****

“Sure, whatever.” Red responded like a moody teen. 

****

‘Wonderful!” 

****

Blue- 

****

_ Sans  _ was very gentle as he cleaned the crack and applied the bandages. When Sans finished he looked at Red and smiled. It was one of those warm comforting smiles he saved for situations he deemed ‘bad’.

****

“Everythings going to be fine I promise.”  

****

“Whatever you say Blu- bucko.” Red wanted to smack himself in the face. Resets were the worst and with his head all scrambled from his injury things were only going to get harder. 

****

When Red noticed the silence he looked over to Sans, only to find the other regarding him with shrunken eye-lights. Before Red could ask Papyrus came into the room carrying a pink cardboard box. 

****

“Hey, look who’s up.” The tall skeleton said with a mischievous smile on his face. To Sans he said “I got the grub.”

s

The vaguely sad air that had been hanging around vanished as Sans turned and saw the pink box.

****

“Papy! I said food not snacks!” 

****

“Hay, I take offense to that! Muffet’s is a well respected member of our community and her ‘snacks’ are healthy and nutritious!” Papyrus said in a way that reminded Red of Mettatons bad acting back in his world. 

****

“Since when has sugar and bread been ‘healthy and nutritious’?” Sans said annoyed smile forming on his face. 

****

With a flourish Papyrus opened the box so both Sanses could look inside. Even though it was clearly a muffets doughnut box with the owner's name written on the top in a fancy scrawly inside were three hamburgers and three small boxes of fries. 

****

There was a beat of silence before Red’s loud laugheter filled the room.At the sound both brothers looked a little shocked but it was quickly replaced by smiles.

****

“Awww man he got you good!” Red managed to say after his laughing died down. 

****

Sans’ smile was back at full force as he started chuckling as well. “I guess so.”

****

“I am the king of japes.” Papyrus said with more dramatic flair before he let it drop and the lazy carefree look came back to his face. “So I see you’re doin’ better.” Papyrus said in a more subdued tone. 

****

Red just nodded his head but grimaced when the pain hit. 

****

“Hey take it easy bud-” Papyrus started.

****

“Red.” 

****

“Wha-”

****

“Call me Red.” He said not looking at ether brother.  His smile had fallen because his situation had hit home. It was clear neither brother remembered him, he was a alone again. 

****

“Papy can you grab us some plates so we can eat.” Sans asked.

****

“Sure no problem Sans.”

****

Papyrus left the two alone as he went to go grab some plates. 

****

Red grabbed at his arms in a nervous gesture as he began to speak. “Listen Sans i’m real grateful ‘nd all but-”

****

“You can call me Blue. I always liked that nickname.”

****

It took a few seconds for it to register but when it did Red dropped his arms in shock.

****

“You…” 

****

“Yes! And you do too! I am so happy!!”  though there were stars in his eyes Blue seamed a bit frantic and his words poured out faster and faster. “I was so worried when Papy didn’t find you  like he was supposed to. So I had to go looking for you myself! I thought you might not show up a second time and i thought you might be gone forever but then I found you and you were here and not dead and oh god please don’t leave me alone.” 

****

Red, who wasn’t use to dealing with his emotions not to mention other people's emotions was at a loss. “Dose Papyrus know?”

****

Blue shook his head “No, just me.”

****

“I thought Papyrus would be the one to remember… he’s so much like me.” Red mumbled to himself deep in thought “ Wait does that mean you were the one to work with G?””

******  
  
**

“Well” Blue started but he was cut off by Papyrus entering the room.

****

They ate their meal and the rest of Red’s wounds were treated so Blue and Papyrus left Red to get some sleep. Red’s mind was in a whirl though and he found it hard to sleep. Clearly this wasn’t Blue’s first reset, back in his world resets had been few and far between. How often did they happen here? Also how did Blue know? Red had gotten his powers through a botched experiment. The thought of anyone hurting Blue and Papyrus mad Red’s soul drop. 

****

After a few hours of thinking in circles the door to the room he was sleeping in opened again. This time it was Blue and he was alone. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at his hands.  Without a prompt and quite suddenly he began to  speak. 

****

“When me and my brother were little a scientist took us in. I don’t remember anything before that. While in his care he… did things, bad things to me. I made sure he never touched Papy though. I guess it’s the same for you?”  Blue asked with a sad smile. 

****

Red just looked away but Blue must have known what that meant.

****

“So you know how  _ that  _ ended.” Blue said with a smile, it was subdued than normal but it was probably still the most genuine one Red had seen since he’d woken up. “I got cool time and space powers. I can tell when the world resets, I can use rips in space and all that cool stuff!”

****

“Really?” Red said with a crooked smile “You can teleport? I’ve never seen you use it.” 

****

“That’s because I am not a lazy bones like a couple of monsters I know!” Blue said in mock outrage. 

****

“So Papyrus knows nothing?” Red asked when their laughing died down.

****

“Nope! I told him a couple of times but he always forgot when the world reset.”

****

“And how many times has it done that?”

****

“What reset?” 

****

Red nodded

****

Blue just shrugged “I am not sure. I lost count after 43”

****

Red was stunned There had only been about 6 resets in his world. They only ever happend when the kid died. They happened very far apart as well the longest interval between resets had been 5 years. 

****

“How often do they happen?” 

****

“Every two years.”

****

Reds felt sick. Blue had been alone for so long but not anymore. Red put his hand on Bllue’s shoulder in a warm gesture that felt a bit weird for Red. 

****

“I’m here now and I remember.” 

****

Blue looked into Red’s eyes in disbelief. Maybe it was just now hitting but tears filled his eye sockets.

****

“I…” 

****

“It’s okay, I’m here, I ain’t leavin’ you alone.” Red assured pulling Blue into a hug. Red could feel a wet patch grown on his shirt but it didn’t matter. He was home and he wasn’t ever leaving.

******  
  
**

[Reset 4] 

****

They had worked out a system. 

****

When the world reset Blue would teleport to grab Red (It was the only time Red ever saw Blue actually use that power) then bring him back to the house. They had worked out a sob story about how Red had amnesia and couldn’t remember how he’d been hurt or who he was. Of course it was easy to talk Papyrus into letting the poor monster stay until he got better. 

****

It was a week into the new reset and Red was laying on the couch enjoying the lazy time. Papyrus was sitting on the floor in front of the TV taking the time off of work to keep an eye on the new addition to the house. Blue, knowing that Red was about as threatening as a wet paper bag, had gone to work. 

****

It had gotten to the point where they had a script going. Red knew most of the right things to say in the major situations and he was sure after a few more resets he would have most of the main events memorised. 

****

For example, today Papyrus would try to make lunch and end up almost burning down the house. How he manages to do that while making sandwiches will always be a mystery but in the end Red would save the day with a glass of water. He had already poured it and it was sitting on the counter ready for use. 

****

“Hey i’m goona make some lunch you want some?” Papyrus asked getting off the floor.

****

Keeping the shit eating grin off his face Red replied with a simple ‘sure’

****

Before he got into the kitchen the front door slammed open and a proud look blue came in holding the now infamous pink muffets box. When ‘The Box’ was involved you knew it was going to get interesting. 

****

“I brought lunch!”

****

“Oh hey, thanks bro. I was just getting hungry,”

****

“The Sensational Sans saves the day!” Blue cheered triumphantly.

****

_ As if he didn’t know  _ Red though not hiding his amusement. 

****

“Wha’d ya get?” Red asked peeking over the couch.

****

“I got...” Blue said opening the box “HOT DOGS!” 

****

Papyrus smacked himself in the face and Red just let out a bark of laughter.  

****

“I should have never taught you that trick.” Papyrus groaned as he went into the kitchen to grab the plates. Blue followed him and emerged soon after with a plate with two hot dogs on it.He walked over and handed them to Red then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of mustard packets. “You only get to eat on the couch because you’re hurt!   _ And _ you only get these” He waved the mustard packets in front of Red’s face “If you promise to be careful.”

****

Eagerly Red grabbed at the food “When have I ever not been careful?” He asked playfully. 

****

Blue gave him a light smack to the skull and replied with “A better question would be when have you ever been careful?”

****

[Reset 65] 

****

It was the night of the big holiday show on TV where the resident robots DJ hosted a musical based on the season. Needless to say Red had seen this thing a shit ton of times at this point and Blue had probably seen it more than that. So the two of them decided to prank Papyrus by reciting word by word several of the original songs made specifically for the live broadcast. 

****

“Okay how the fuck are you two doing that.” Papyrus said after the third song they had recited perfectly. 

****

“And now on to our next act a monster that needs no introduction…” Red said in sync with the the robot on stage.

****

“ME!” Blue finished with the same tone and dramatic flair as the energetic robot.

****

They both busted out into a laughing fit that left the two small skeletons breathless with tears streaming down their faces. 

****  
“Okay you two are freaking me out .I’m going to bed.” Papyrus said leaving the two giggling skeletons to their shenanigans.    



	3. Two Sides of the Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My hands are finally well enough to start this up again! Sorry about the absence! Hope you enjoy (Even if Its short, i am trying to get back in the swing of things )

**There was a dream that all monsters held.**

****

**A hope.**

****

**That one day an angel would descend from the surface and save them all.**

****

*

Sans looked at the child who had come from the ruins. They were small, smaller then him, and that was saying something. The poor thing look scared out of their mind, walking slowly down the snowy path clutching a stick to their chest. 

****

Sans had no clue who this kid was but the moment he heard them laugh at his stupid whoopee cushion joke he knew they were okay.

****

*

****

**Of course there was another way to read the prophecy. Where the angel was a harbinger of death. Clearing out the Underground until monsters were nothing but a memory.**

****

*

****

Sans locked eyes with the demon in front of him. Beads of sweat dotted his skull as the demon advanced, knife in hand, dead eyes seaming to look right through him. 

****

He tried to summon a blaster but it was fruitless. He had used the last of his magic to summon that last attack. This was it, this was the end, and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care too much. It would all reset again and he would wake up in his bed… Papyrus knocking on his door telling him it was time for work…. 

****

Sans could feel his soul lift at the thought. Even as the cold blade slid through his ribs and the sound of dripping marrow filled his world he still smiled. It was fine, he would wake up any second…

****  
The sound of manic laughter was the last sound he heard before darkness took him.    


**Author's Note:**

> So ya I reformatted this into multiple story's. Hope you guys don't mind.


End file.
